Caroline and Silas
The relationship between the vampire Caroline and the former Immortal-turned-witch Silas. They are first seen interacting during She's Come Undone when Silas, who has taken the form of Klaus, tortures her in an attempt to locate Bonnie. They are referred to as Siloline by fans. Throughout the Vampire Diaries Series Season Four In American Gothic, Klaus, meanwhile, was shirtless and in pain because a piece of the white oak stake of Silas was still inside his back in a spot he could not reach. Caroline/Silas arrived. She touched his face, and she said, “As much as I’d love to watch you die, you still haven’t found me that cure.” It was Silas. He can take the shape of whomever he wants someone to see. Then he left. In She's Come Undone Silas takes the form of Klaus and shows up to Caroline in front of the Salvatore's house. Caroline is surprised to see him. After that, they walk through the forest and they start talking. Caroline says that everyone said the he was gone for good, and Klaus/Silas admits that he couldn't leave before he said goodbye to her. Then Caroline tells him that he doesn't owe her anything, that he moved on and that he should just go. "Klaus" declares that he never intended to move on and that the truth is he couldn't stop thinking about her, even if he tried. Caroline walks away and Klaus tries to stop her and tells her to come to New Orleans, then asks her what is she afraid of. Caroline answers: "You. I am afraid of you. As they continue the conversation, it is revealed that Klaus is Silas. Then he stabs her and she passes out. When she wakes up in the woods, she runs towards the boarding house, where she runs into Matt, who is also revealed as Silas. He continues to haunt her in Klaus' body and in his own body as she runs to her car and calls her mom to tell her to stay at home and to not let anyone inside. As Caroline gets home, she is calling Bonnie and Liz asks her what is going on. Because she doesn’t trust her, she asks her not to come any closer, “I don’t know if it’s really you,” Caroline says. Caroline calls her on the phone and her mom's phone start to ring. Bonnie comes to Forbes house and Caroline thinks that Bonnie is Silas, but Bonnie sees Caroline’s mother is Silas and opens the locked door with magic. Bonnie asks Silas where is Caroline’s mother and his answer is that she is where Caroline has left her. Caroline runs to living room, where she finds her mother lying on the floor. Because her mom is dying, she grabs first aid kit and pulls out a syringe, which she stabs into her neck and takes some of her blood and then she injects the blood into Elizabeth’s heart, but her mother isn’t waking up and Caroline is crying and begging her to come back. Then, Caroline’s mom comes back. In The Walking Dead, Silas realizes what Bonnie Bennett is planning to do, and causes Caroline to hallucinate that she must cut herself over and over. He takes Caroline's form in order to find her, pretending to be Caroline to Stefan as well until he can get Bonnie alone. Season Five Quotes Season Four :Caroline: Who's there?...(Klaus appears) Oh, my God. :Silas/Klaus: Hello, Caroline. (They're walking through the woods) :Caroline: Everyone said that you were gone for good. :Silas/Klaus:It's true, but I never meant to go without saying goodbye. :Caroline: You don't owe me an explanation. You're moving on. By all means.. just go! :Silas/Klaus: Well that's just i, isn't it? I never had any intention of moving on. The truth is, I've tried to stop thinking about you...and I can't. Come to New Orleans... What are you afraid of? :Caroline: You...I'm afraid of you! :Silas/Klaus: Wouldn't it be more accurate to say you're afraid of yourself? You darkest desires. Elena was right, wasn't she? Deep down...you long to have your perfect feathers ruffled. :Caroline: How do you know what Elena said to me in that cell? (Klaus pushes her to a tree) :Caroline: Aah! :Silas/Klaus::Then again. There's so much to be afraid of, isn't there, like what I'll do you if your friend Bonnie doesn't come out of hiding. Where is she? :Caroline: Silas. :Silas/Klaus: Where is she?!... She's not at home. She's not anywhere. Bonnie is playing games with me. And I don't like it. Tell her I'm looking for her. Tell her to come out of the shadows. Tell her that this.( He drives a stake on her chest). Is only the beginning. (Caroline faints) (Later Caroline wakes up and starts running through the woods and Matt appears) :Silas/Matt: Caroline! :Caroline: Aah! Oh. :Silas/Matt: Where have you been? :Caroline: Matt! We have to get out of here. :Silas/Matt: No, Caroline. Caroline, wait. It's ok. :Caroline: No, it's not ok. Silas is out there. And he made me think that he was Klaus... :Silas/Matt: What are you talking about? What's Silas want with you? :Caroline: He's trying to get to Bonnie. Do you know where Bonnie is? :Silas/Matt: If I knew where she was, I wouldn't bother with you. Now, get me Bonnie, or I'm going to kill someone. Maybe I'll start with your mother. (Caroline pushes him and starts to flee up the stairs when Klaus appears) :Silas/Klaus: No one in the house can help you. Find Bonnie or I'll kill the person you love the most. (He pushes her down the stairs and Caroline flees) :-- She's Come Undone Episode Appearances * The Vampire Diaries Season Four * The Vampire Diaries Season Five Gallery Caroline......jpg Caroline-Silas.jpg Videos The Vampire Diaries 4x21 - Caroline and Silas (all scenes from episode) Trivia * Silas has taken the form of Caroline in two episodes: American Gothic and The Walking Dead. * Caroline was the first of the main characters that Silas impersonated. See also Category:Relationships Category:Enemy Relationship